


The One

by CTippy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Peraltiago, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Jake x Amy fanvid. Song: Be The One by Emily Hearn.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> This show and this couple are a breath of fresh air and I love them so much, so here I am, sick but not giving a shit. I know it isn't perfect and I'm sorry I couldn't add more scenes, but I really wanted to include the hand-holding and all the kisses and I Love Yous, and I also wanted to try and tell their story since this is the first video I make about them. If I find another good song for them, I will make another video where I can use different scenes that I didn't get to include in this one. I really hope you like it. :)

[Click here to like/reblog on Tumblr](https://www.youtube.com/redirect?redir_token=uxjJ-vqozhkgo21Q_Vd9qh3Rj-B8MTUyNjk5MTE1M0AxNTI2OTA0NzUz&q=http%3A%2F%2Fctippygraphics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174111543182%2Fjake-amy-the-one-this-show-and-this-couple&event=video_description&v=aLFYBmAfvDU) \- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLFYBmAfvDU&frags=pl%2Cwn) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel  
Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
